


Night

by lengfeiLee



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Car Sex, First Time, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengfeiLee/pseuds/lengfeiLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>老爷和二少巡逻后在蝙蝠车里玩儿了把情趣play，却成了通讯那头，蝙蝠洞里养子和亲儿子最好的催情剂。【其实就是一辆车……由三位司机驾驶】</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

12:23:51  
“今天的巡逻到此结束。”  
Batman收回望远镜，朝一旁的红罗宾说道。“回去休息吧red robin  
12:25:48  
"泰坦还有事，明天我就不跟你们夜巡了"Tim说  
12:26:51  
"别忘记财务报告会议”  
12:28:19  
看到tim走远了Bruce打开蝙蝠车车门，jason被绑在那里面，脸上有微妙的红晕  
12:33:59  
“嗯..啊..你想干什么，Batman……”  
Jason没带眼罩显露出微红的眼眶，似乎在隐忍着什么不断的深吸气。  
12:35:59  
“放松，Jason。”  
12:36:24  
“去你xxx的！Bruce！”  
12:39:52  
“注意语言，你不会想要阿尔弗雷德知道的。”Batman坐上蝙蝠车后打开了通讯系统。“现在，安静。”  
12:42:07  
"父亲"  
12:42:39  
“damian？阿尔弗雷德去哪了。”  
12:44:44  
"啊…父亲，他去…休息了"  
12:45:04  
“休息？”  
12:45:55  
"是的"(喘息)  
12:47:14  
“dick。”  
12:48:00  
“hi，bruce..哈..dami你过去点，对。”  
12:48:29  
“你们发生了什么？”  
12:49:13  
“no，没什么，你的好儿子霸占了整个蝙蝠椅而已”  
12:49:28  
“格雷森！#”  
12:50:01  
“点心已经准备好了就在厨房。夜翼下线。”  
12:52:55  
Batman看着切断的通讯系统皱起了眉头，但身边的人已经开始挣扎了  
12:54:27  
“Jason。”  
13:03:44  
“好了已经没人听了……哈……快把拿东西拿出来”Jason喘息着，脸上泛起情欲的红晕，被束缚的手挣扎起来却又无法挣脱，他移动自己的身子，咬住Bruce披风的边缘，用那种有些嗔怒又有些乞求的眼光看着Bruce，“快……快一点……”  
13:05:57  
"快一点？"Bruce摘掉头罩，手中的遥控器档位上调了一档  
13:11:27  
“哈..啊...b..ruce，拿出来...拿出来....”Jason被突如其来的快感刺激的眼眶更红了，他努力仰头不让有些溢出的眼泪流下来。  
13:12:46  
被突然加速的玩具刺激到深处，Jason想骂人却又说不出来，只是大口的喘息，喘息……他的脸色更加绯红，水雾朦胧的眼睛微微张开。  
格雷森的Dick 13:25:10  
Bruce将披风从Jason口中抽出。捧起双颊，吻上去。用自己的舌头勾住下意识躲避的另一人的  
格雷森的Dick 13:33:01  
见对方喘息越来越重，试图用肩膀顶开他，bruce才结束这个吻，舌尖舔去下巴上的津液  
13:48:18  
他的手贴上了Jason 的背部把人揽进了怀里的同时顺着脊柱往下一路探进了工装裤内  
格雷森的Dick 13:51:12  
手指清晰地感觉到私密部位的震动  
13:53:18  
因为兴奋而流出的肠液湿润了内裤和bruce的手指  
13:53:35  
“看来你准备好了？”  
13:54:08  
他沙哑的声音中带上了一丝笑意  
格雷森的Dick 13:55:52  
“老家伙……你是不是不行啊……居然用这些……啊”  
13:57:23  
bruce并不急着回复这个嘴硬的男孩，他将手指放进了男孩的后穴轻轻推动了那个玩具  
19:21:44  
Jason颤抖得更加厉害，就连声带也发出了颤音，“老……老蝙蝠……滚……”  
Bruce的手指伸进Jason的衣服，技巧性的挑拨他的胸口，与此同时他的舌头舔去Jason敏感的脖颈上的汗珠，那让Jason感到羞耻，又不能自拔的沉迷  
格雷森的Dick 19:27:43  
手被缚在身后，jason无法推开他也无法拉进他，私处的震动更是让他近乎丧失理智，只想快些找到宣泄的出口，但又不愿轻易投降。“磨磨蹭蹭的……要么做，啊……要么放开……”  
19:33:39  
“如你所想的。”bruce拉动座位的手闸使得Jason一下跟着座椅躺平，他裆部紧绷的突起也被看得一清二楚。  
19:39:57  
Bruce褪下Jason的裤子，里面已经湿润透了，他取下那个不停震动的玩具的时候，Jason发出催情的呻吟，就算Jason没有主动他也快忍不住了。  
格雷森的Dick 19:42:23  
笑着把震动着的跳蛋在jason乳头处蹭“你看，都湿了。今晚的巡逻感觉不错吧。”分开jason的腿，坐进两腿之间  
19:48:24  
“闭嘴干你的！”Jason挣扎着仰起上身威胁似得咬住了Bruce的咽喉处舔了起来，这个挑逗让这位黑夜骑士再也无法压抑身下的欲望，他几下解开了Jason的皮带，用手抚慰上他早已硬挺的阴茎。  
19:49:00  
“看来某位已经忍不住了..哼？”  
格雷森的Dick 19:52:21  
从万能腰带中摸出安全套，熟练利落地套上，在这方面义警们总是有备无患，夜巡的肾上腺素旺盛总会导致他们想做点除了揍罪犯外别的事。将Jason一条腿抬到肩膀上，bruce一举而入，并未给他适应的时间  
19:57:17  
“啊……”就算已经适应了玩具的扩张，Jason对Bruce的粗暴的直接冲撞还是有些吃不消，还好Bruce进入后停顿了一下，接着开始有节奏的抽插。Jason的身体随着Bruce的频率扭动，快感让他心跳加速。嘴上不说，Jason心理不得不承认他爱死了Bruce的技巧  
20:05:22  
“嗯！哈.....”Jason被bruce紧紧压到陷入椅背上的软垫里，双腿不自觉地夹紧了身上人的肩和腰，“再...快点，bruce。”  
格雷森的Dick 20:13:47  
手撑在jason身体两侧，借着软垫的弹性用力抽插着。过多的肾上腺素让他们异常兴奋。bruce摸索着绕到jason身后解开一侧的手铐，拽住他胳膊拉高，又迅速将手腕拷在车顶的扶手上。与此同时又悄悄拿过来仍在一边的跳蛋  
20:23:53  
Jason感觉到Bruce把跳蛋抵在自己的穴口，他不禁等大了眼睛，“不行……放不下……啊……”。但是他的拒绝是没用的，Jason的话还卡在喉咙，Bruce就已经把跳蛋塞入，本来已经超负荷的肠壁受到更大了刺激，“啊……不行……太……太满了……”Bruce没有理会Jason的拒绝，他的手继续推进玩具，直到那东西刺激到Jason的敏感带，Bruce甚至能感觉到Jason的剧烈抽搐。  
20:35:32  
“啊...不要..拿出去！”Jason抗拒的用膝盖顶住了bruce的侧腹，因为刺痛而上头的泪水也往眼眶边滑下。“goodboy，忍耐一下。”bruce腾出一只手把Jason的另一条腿也抬上肩膀起身挺入深处  
格雷森的Dick 20:39:52  
快感伴随着疼痛一波又一波袭来，jason分不清两者，或者两者本来就是统一的。“啊嗯……”Jason想说什么，但神志已开始溃不成军，好像落水的人，只能随着欲海浮浮沉沉。后穴的震动和冲撞让他仰起身子，露出脆弱的脖颈，口水顺着嘴角无意识流到坐垫上  
20:47:34  
“Jason……啊……”Bruce保持律动的频率，同时吻上Jason的耳廓。Jason的绯红蔓延到全身，欲望无情的吞噬他的理智，“Bruce……Bruce……痛……”Bruce没有因为Jason的祈求而放下速度，他加速进攻，直逼Jason脆弱的深处，“Jason，你真棒……”  
20:58:53  
终于在插到最里处的那一下双方都射了出来，白灼的液体随着跳蛋的震动渗入了Jason的肠道，他们的腹间连同披风和座椅上也粘上了点点浊液。  
21:00:09  
jason躺在座椅上还没从刚刚过去的高潮缓过来，bruce抹了一把脸上的汗水低头吻上了心爱的男孩的额头。  
格雷森的Dick 21:03:53  
刚从欲望中恢复一点神智的jason惊讶地感受着对方难得的温柔，他不敢说话，怕打破这份难得的亲昵。他们都太过刚强，只有此时，欲望才能将他们变柔。“喂，老家伙，我胳膊都酸了”虽然不想打断，jason还是受不了双手被束缚的感觉。bruce赶紧把手铐打开，仔细查看他手腕的勒痕  
21:07:12  
Bruce仔细的吻过Jason发红的每一处勒痕，“下次我会在手铐里面加上内衬”，Bruce亲昵的抚摸Jason湿润的黑发  
21:07:49  
“得了老家伙，你再不回蝙蝠洞小崽子还以为我把你生剥了吞了”  
格雷森的Dick 21:09:25  
bruce难得笑了笑“回大宅休息吧”不是命令，但也不容拒绝。bruce将两人好歹清理了下，启动了蝙蝠车，让jason在副驾驶休息  
\----------蝙蝠洞，半小时前-----------------  
“父亲和Todd居然……Grayson你在摸哪里！”  
21:18:08  
“grayson，把手拿开！”damian用命令式的语气对他的兄长说，但是Dick并不吃这套。  
21:23:45  
Damian红着脸听着通讯那头传来的不可描述的声音，想要去关掉它，却被兄长笑着抓住手腕。“Dami，我们一起做你父亲和小翅膀在做的事吧~”  
22:41:05  
“what...嘿grayson！他们随时随刻可能回来！”  
22:42:10  
damian推开兄长的脸急忙想从椅子上下来，却被夜翼一把拦住了去路将他重新按回了椅子上。  
22:42:41  
“放轻松，小D，他们可没那么快。累了一晚上了，不想来点轻松的么？”  
22:44:36  
grayson得意的笑着贴在末弟脸的边亲了一下，随后含住了他小小的耳垂呡了一下。  
22:50:36  
“我才不要，走开，grayson！”damian别过脸。Dick转过头，再次亲上去，“你听，Bruce和小翅膀在干什么？”乘着damian脸红的机会，Dick把达米安按在椅子上，“你不是也想要这个吗？小D”  
22:56:00  
Damian不说话也不挣扎，他和兄长兼导师的恋爱关系才刚刚开始，并没有做到这步，他承认在他内心深处是想有更亲密的事的。择日不如撞日，但让他说想要还不如杀了他。所以Damian并未正面回答，而是闭上眼，听着通讯传来的羞耻的声音，默许了  
23:03:37  
Dick压着damian的双手，同时把膝盖顶在damian的两腿之间，不断蹭damian的大腿内侧，“怎么样，准备好接受大人的世界了么？”Dick的语调像戏剧一样悠长而充满诱惑力，damian知道，那就像grayson本人一样充满魅力。但是damian一点也不想承认他迷恋他的兄长，不过Dick总是知道damian的小心思，并且懂得如何去让他的身体变得诚实。  
23:20:33  
在dick故意咬开他裤间的拉链时，damian努力让自己去直视兄长的动作，他不想错过一次学习的机会，达米安.韦恩必定能够把一切做到最好。  
23:24:30  
注意到幼弟的目光，dick笑了，心想一定要给他一个完美的值得回忆的第一次。Dick在Damian惊呼声中跪在通常是bruce坐的椅子前，将dami刚刚发育还未成熟的阴茎纳入口中，如吃棒棒糖一般用舌头绕着龟头打转  
23:30:15  
damian不自觉的抓紧了椅子两边的扶手，他浑身僵硬的正坐在那边，身下的阴茎第一次有过这样的触感，慢慢立了起来。damian脸红耳赤的感觉了一切，他的大哥那熟练的口技让他忍不出哼哼起来  
23:33:56  
“Gray……son……”Damian面色潮红地看着自己的长兄。Dick感受到目光，抬起头来，眼睛直视着Damian嘴角带着笑意继续吞吐着。Damian觉得脸颊到耳根都烫得要命，想移开眼睛，却又不舍得。Dick吐出那少年的阴茎，在蘑菇头上啵地亲了一口  
23:37:54  
“come小D，你准备好了么？”  
23:38:27  
别把我当孩子，里查德  
23:39:01  
Dick一笑，迅速拽掉Damian罗宾装的鞋子和裤子  
23:39:09  
damian用绯红的脸庞做出威胁的表情，让dick忍不住笑出了声  
23:39:43  
“噢，你真可爱我的甜心。”  
23:43:11  
Dick毫不客气地分开少年双腿，架在肩膀上  
23:43:44  
与此同时，通讯那段传来了令哥谭黑帮闻风丧胆的红头罩的叫床声  
23:48:56  
“哇哦，可真激烈不是么”  
23:53:07  
“关上！”Damian抗议道。“为什么？baby bat你似乎很喜欢啊。”Dick证明似的摸了摸他的下体  
23:54:32  
“别学todd的口气！！”damian气愤的打开了他的手，蜷起腿来打算挡住自己的下体  
0:02:54  
“别这样，小d”Dick抓住达米安的小腿，轻轻抚摸少年丰满却不夸张的肌肉曲线，“其实我觉得你比小翅膀可爱多了。”  
damian听到Dick的称赞，心里忍不住欣喜，但是他不想在外面表露这种感情，“是吗？”damian问道，但是他发红的脸和浅浅垂下的眼神出卖了他。  
0:08:54  
Dick弯下身，嘴唇轻蹭Damian红透的脸颊，而后亲吻他的睫毛。"可能会有些疼，想让我停下随时告诉我"Dick说着，从制服的暗兜里掏出润滑剂，挤在戴着夜翼手套的手指上"准备好接受你的成人礼的吗，my robin"迪克低沉道  
0:20:38  
damian微微点了下头。Dick湿润的手指在达米安不经人事的穴口轻轻打转，然后浅浅的，温柔的进入它。“感觉如何？”Dick搂着damian的腰 。“那种感觉，很微妙，但是我不怎么反感。”damian有点喜欢那种感觉，不是因为被进入，仅仅是因为那个人是grayson罢了。  
Dick戴着面具的脸蹭着damian耳朵下面的肌肤，亲昵的耳语“你喜欢就好。”  
19:07:11  
Damian捧住长兄的脸，帮他摘去面具，通讯那头的水声与震动声刺激着他的耳膜。"父亲真是的…Todd会疼吧。"Dick小心地转动手指，听着Damian倒抽一口气。"那是他们的事，小翅膀不像真不愿意。不过，你放心我不会让你疼…尽量"  
19:14:59  
dick在确保damian忍受的程度内开始了扩张，他在更加深入的过程中有意无意的不停张合手指。damian也如他所愿的发出了有些满意的娇吟  
19:20:14  
"Gray…son…啊！你碰了哪里…唔…"Dick老道地摸索到少年的前列腺，用指肚小心揉着。Damain抓住他肩膀，双腿本能加紧他腰肢。"好胀…"少年手足无措地挺动，似乎想要更多  
19:25:08  
感受到男孩身体往前挺动的样子，dick忍不住又加入了一根手指。听着damian因为突然刺激发出的一声惊呼，dick满意的笑了。“噢dami，你真可爱。”  
19:29:39  
"什…什么…不要用形容女孩子的…啊！唔…"后穴奇特的快感侵蚀了少年的理智，跟自己做不同，这种完全不受掌控的感觉让他害怕，却也诱惑着他沉沦下去。  
19:33:59  
“不不不，你可不一样。”说罢dick抽出了手指。damian的后穴因为没有了填充物，分泌过多的肠液往腿边流了下来。他还来不及向长兄抱怨，便被他的双手穿过腋下一把提了起来。他来不及吃惊就用有些发软的腿站直在了蝙蝠椅上。  
19:48:14  
“你要做什么？！Grayson！..”dick在稳住自己的盆骨后便一口脱进了damian半勃起的阴茎。他颇有技巧的玩弄着，用舌尖舔进了马眼出往内磨蹭。抓着他盆骨的双手也不知何时往以后直接抓牢臀肉让其分开，从而使双手的食指都滑了进去。  
19:51:12  
面对这种高强度的前后夹击，damian咬唇瞪着始作者的Grayson，他现在进退两难，被快感冲昏头脑。双腿也不自觉软了下来，终于放开了抓着大哥头发的双手改为搭在了肩上。  
19:56:40  
‘这小子的腿可真白’dick这么想着更加卖力地吸吮起男孩已经硬挺的阴茎。已经有不少线液流出来了，看来射出来也只是时间问题。dick抽出了双手的食指拖住了这个男孩微微往下弯的膝盖。  
19:58:13  
“好好站住，robin。”  
20:00:11  
“别在这时候用那个称号！！”突如其来的命令让他下意识重新站正，但即刻反应过来后更多的也只是愤怒。  
20:02:50  
“但挺管用的不是。”dick笑着抬头看向面红耳赤的damian，他的嘴边还留着一些男孩的液体。当事人有些燥热得咽了下口水。  
20:03:05  
“现在，转过去。”  
20:37:57  
“哼！”damian埋怨的瞪了一眼Dick，不过他还是乖乖转身。Dick的手触摸damian的大腿，经过双腿内侧的隐秘肌肤，达到damian的臀部。damian不自觉的紧张起来，肌肉收缩，那种少年的肌肤，白皙而紧致的特点被完美的展现。  
20:57:58  
Dick抓住弟弟完美的臀部揉捏起来，Damian抓着椅背咬着下唇。"Grayson他们要回来了"  
21:47:05  
Dick闻言，依依不舍将自己的罗宾搂着腰转过身，让他重新坐在椅子上，双腿搭在扶手上，让美景最大限度地暴露在眼前。"做好准备，Robin。"Dick边褪去夜翼制服，故意用低沉的嗓音说。  
22:27:19  
“tt...”damian强迫自己镇定的看着眼前的dick脱光了制服，等到连内裤也脱下的时候，那个尺寸让dami微微别开了脸。  
22:32:45  
注意到弟弟的表情，Dick笑着拉过Damian的手，放在自己的硕大上。“摸摸它baby bat，它因你而兴奋。”  
22:38:45  
Dick按着damian的手，让他感受自己勃起的器官的坚挺。damian的脸色越发绯红，他咽了一下，有些激动又有些害怕。“别怕，小d，它会让你舒服的，我保证。”Dick吻了一下damian的乳头，那让双方陷入迷情的漩涡。  
22:46:21  
Dick从扔在地上的制服翻找衣兜中的润滑剂和安全套，却意外只找到前者。“呃，小D，我们要不要回房，我没有……”Dick在他眼前晃了晃润滑剂，示意自己没有套套。“不！等不了了！”一番撩拨下来，还是童子鸡的罗宾哪里受得了，只想快点投入欲海。他双腿夹紧Dcik的腰。“直接……”他说不下去了  
22:53:31  
“这样？”Dick扶着自己的阴茎，轻轻抵着damian的穴口，“不戴套可不是好习惯啊，小d。”Dick故意在damian的穴口游走，却就是不进去。damian被他挑拨得厉害，“哈……哈……grayson……快进来……我想……”。Dick笑了笑，“想要对吧，好孩子，说出来，想要谁？”，他故意去挑拨damian最敏感的私处，几乎要把damian逼哭了。  
22:59:04  
“想……”无所畏惧的恶魔继承人，现任罗宾Damian几时怕过什么，可羞耻的话堵在喉头就是说不出来。眼看着Dick那副你不说我就不做的样子，Damian欲哭无泪。“想要你，Grayson，my batman，想要你贯穿我让我成为你的。”话一旦出口就不受控制一般全盘托出，等都说完了Damian才意识到自己说了什么，红着脸闭上眼睛做鸵鸟状  
23:07:43  
Dick吻上damian的唇，同时身下的器官直接刺入弟弟的饥渴已久的穴口。damian虽然被情欲挑逗着，但是他还是第一次接受那样突如其来的性刺激，那种从未有过的体验让他瞬间收缩了瞳孔。交织着爆发出来的欲望与撕裂处子的疼痛，他们交融在一起，有韵律的运动，抒发心中沉积多年的爱与欲望。  
23:12:54  
区别于战斗中受伤的疼痛，Damian眼角不自觉润湿了。但他咬住下唇不敢出声，怕温柔体贴的兄长因此而终止这来之不易的亲密。但细心的Dick很快发现了他的异样，停下侵犯的动作。“不！别走！”Damian感觉到进入的动作停下了，慌忙八爪鱼似的搂紧Dick。“我……嗯……可以的。”  
23:22:04  
“我知道。”Dick亲昵的抚慰damian的背脊，另一只手拭去他眼角的泪水。Dick减缓了速度，尽可能让damian适应他的同时感受到欲望的快感。damian紧紧搂住Dick，承受来自兄长的激烈的爱意的时候他怎么也不愿意松手，“grayson，我爱你，不要离开……离开我。”无论怎样形式的爱，在怎样的场合里怎样戏剧性的发展，它们的中心只有一个，damian爱着Dick grayson，反之亦然。  
“当然，我也爱你，我最可爱的小d”  
23:31:19  
沉沦在爱与性当中的两人，渐渐忽略了通讯那头传来的声音，而只专注于彼此。Dick非常有经验，他抵住Damian窄窄的额头缓慢但坚定地抽插着，两人的喘息互相喷在对方面颊上，格外温暖暧昧。Dick有过很多段感情，但Damian对他来说不一样，他不知道这份感情是何时开始变质的，亦或者从一开始在爱情与亲情中间就没有界限。“Grayson……我……让你舒服吗？”Damian带着难得的天真问道，初尝情事的他更加担心自己是否满足了年长的伴侣。  
23:40:58  
“当然了，你是最棒的。”Dick回答，接着他感受到damian的身体明显的绞紧了，对于damian，Dick的夸奖声音比任何肉欲的挑拨都催情。Dick在几次深深的抽插后，准备抽出。“不要。”damian阻止了他，“我想要grayson……你的……一切……”  
“遵命，我的小王子。”就像在家里帮damian练习戏剧排练似的，Dick把所有的感情都注入在行动之中，经过一个深深的进攻，他在damian体内完全释放。  
damian不禁扬起头，白皙的脖颈露出来，  
23:45:02  
Dick高潮后并不着急退出，而是用还未整个软下去的阴茎继续缓慢地抽插，同时握住少年的阴茎小心撸动，Damian也很快迎来第二次高潮  
23:45:44  
高潮过后，Damian睁开迷离的眼睛，突然惊讶地看着Dick背后  
23:48:00  
“哇哦，看样子某人要倒霉了。”Jason一脸幸灾乐祸的样子注视着他们两个刚分开的地方。bruce一话未说跳下蝙蝠车朝他们径直走来。  
23:48:13  
“dick，我需要你的解释。”  
23:52:13  
“解释？难道不是先该你和todd来解释一下吗，父亲？”damian坐到Dick身上，小恶魔似的笑了，“至少我和grayson没玩出情趣道具的地步。”  
23:54:34  
batman难得地吃了瘪，半晌才故作沉稳道“你还小Damian，从法律意义上你还不能做这些。”  
23:57:51  
“你居然没带套？”还想说些什么的bruce看到damian腿间流出的那些液体时立即看向了这个长子。“他才14岁，第一次可能会造成伤害的感染。你明明知道就不该射进去！”  
0:05:02  
“是我要grayson那么干的”damian努力帮Dick辩解，但是Dick还是羞愧的捂住了脸。“damian，这很重要。”Bruce语重心长的说道。  
0:08:43  
聪明的Damian立刻发现了什么"等等，父亲，您只是在生气Grayson没戴套的事吗？不是因为我们…在一起了？"年轻的韦恩带着羞涩，语气中难掩欣喜  
0:23:25  
“........这事以后再说，现在。去清理干净，dick你也去。”

0:26:23  
“真是感人，迪基鸟看来你获得岳父认可了不是。”Jason在一旁看着这场闹剧吹了个口哨。“Jason，你也需要清理。下来。”  
0:28:39  
Bruce抓住Jason，把他拉到浴室，他一直极力隐瞒自己与jason的关系，而现在，他的另一个养子与自己的亲生儿子相爱，他有权利阻止他们，但是他不想，也许这是一个崭新的机会，他和Jason不必再躲躲藏藏。Bruce用花洒清理Jason的身体，对上Jason的眼睛，他们四目相合，脑内的想法默契的重叠在一起。“我想，是时候来场开诚布公的家庭会议了。”Bruce说着。而Jason已经别过头，“你的家事，关我什么事。”“不，Jason，那是我们的家事。”  
0:32:20  
"我们…"Jason心中莫名苦涩"我早就死了不是吗，全家福中都没有我。"Bruce的心如被人握紧一般，他与Jason的肉体关系来得突然而自然，他们从没坦诚地告诉对方这算什么。"那么就以新的身份加入这个家庭吧，jay。""新的？""我的伴侣"  
0:35:30  
Jason平静的看着bruce随后别过了脑袋，他的脸有一丝微红。“随你便，小恶魔知道自己有个“新爸”的话指不定气死....”  
0:38:57  
"哦？我觉得吃亏的会是你的golden boy"Jason笑道，想到自己当了其他兄弟的爹，心里莫名有种报复快感。"所以…欢迎回家"Jason迎上Bruce的吻


End file.
